


Trampled

by klancesun



Series: The Garden We Grow In [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Healing, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancesun/pseuds/klancesun
Summary: Things I needed to hear after I felt like I lost part of myself to someone who liked to tear flowers limb from limb.
Series: The Garden We Grow In [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Trampled

**Author's Note:**

> This one was something I wrote as a coping thing. I hope you like it and don’t think it’s weird! 
> 
> Thank you for reading.   
> -Apollo

People will step on you in life. Kids playing in the street, gardeners paying too little attention, those who think it is simply fun to crush you down. Some people will pick you. Pull you out of the ground and bottle you up before you’re done growing. They may pull you apart petal by petal and call it “love” or “a game”. 

I love you, I love you not. Those people who disregard your sunlight, who tear you apart and expect you to bloom for them regardless. People who never deserved your bloom in the first place. 

It’s okay to stop growing when you’ve been hurt. Who cares how tall you’ve gotten, how many leaves you’ve grown. When you no longer feel like a flower, but like a weed. It is okay to take care of yourself, to grow thorns to prick those who grab you too roughly. It’s okay to be a sharp pain after being gentle let you get hurt. 

The pain is not your fault nonetheless. Being soft did not lead to you laying flat against the pavement. You never deserved to feel tattered and wilted. You are still a flower after what has happened to you. You still are symbolic of life and beauty and nature. They can’t take that from you. You are still a beautiful plant even if you are not growing right now. If you are bitter and angry, sad and cold, too tired to move on. You are still a gift. 

One day you can be replanted and you can grow. When you are ready, it doesn’t have to be today or tomorrow or ever. You don’t ever have to lose your thorns. Maybe one day you will let someone stop to smell the flowers with you, or maybe not. No matter the outcome, no matter what happens; you never lost your value.


End file.
